Norrisville Ninja
"Norrisville High has always been protected by a ninja. Every four years, a new Freshman is chosen to take the place of the previous ninja. The Ninja receives a box including the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Mask which transforms into the Ninja Suit." History Not much is known about the history of the Norrisville Ninja so far. 800 years ago in Japan, the Sorcerer, having mastered the dark magic, planned to obtain absolute power over time and space. The Norisu Nine, a family of ninja warriors and the creators of the Ninja suit and NinjaNomicon, swore to fight back and stop him at all costs. The epic battle kept going until only one Norisu Nine member remained. Too powerful to destroy, the last ninja defeated and imprisoned him underground with a sacred stone. He stayed at the Sorcerer's Prison, where Norrisville was founded later, to guard him until he was ready to retire and found another to replace him. At another point and time, the ninja fought against the evil demon known as the Tengu. He was unable to defeat it until he found out its feathers were where its power came from. Weaving the Ninja Suit from Tengu feathers, the suit gained mysterious powers. Once beating the Tengu, the ninja trapped it in a sacred stone. Whether this event happened before or after the fight against the Sorcerer is unknown. It is unknown if the people who built Norrisville High knew about the stank and monsters beforehand, and if the four-year system of the Ninja existed before or after Norrisville High came to be. The addition of robots sent out by Hannibal McFist most likely happened very recently. Known Ninjas First Ninja - The first ninja was the ninja to imprison The Sorcerer under the school. He was the last of the Norisu Nine to live, and passed his guard post to another. ' 1980s Ninja/Mac Antfee' - He was a selfish, stubborn, and unworthy Ninja, mentioned in Stank'd to the Future and revealed to be Mac Antfee. His first appearance was in Ninja Camp as the'' owner and teacher. Also in his appearance, the NinjaNomicon shows Randy a flashback of Mac Antfee as he was "fired" or expelled from being the Ninja, vowing revenge for his punishment. Randy shows a dislike/hate to him due to passing the buck of Stankified Dickie to him, seeing him doing and allowing unfair tricks during his stay in the camp, and his (cruel and psychotic) attitude towards justice. From the view of his history, he is possibly the worst ninja in the length of the ninjas' existence. He was (for a short period of time) the Ninja of 1985, depending if he was a freshman who got an older girl to go to prom. ''' '' '''Previous Ninja - The Ninja before Randy, he is seen delivering the ninja suit to Randy. Despite retired, he can be spotted in some episodes. It is assumed that he wants to watch Randy progressing. This is a speculation, however, and it is unknown if he is actually the previous ninja. Randy Cunningham - Randy Cunningham continues protecting the school and the city from The Sorcerer and Mcfist. Known Helpers of the Ninja 'Swordsmith '- The Ninja has a swordsmith, who replaces the Ninja's swords whenever they are broken. Usually, he is the metal shop teacher at Norrisville High. Currently, S. Ward Smith is the swordsmith, and his protege, Brent, will probably take on the job after him. Unlike the Ninja, the job of a swordsmith is for life, until they hand it off to their apprentice. Possessions *Ninja Mask (turns into the Ninja Suit when the used puts it on) *NinjaNomicon Weapons *Ninja Scarf *Ninja Sword (single or double) *Smoke-Bomb *Ninja Balls *Ninja Kamas *Ninja Chain-sickle *Ninja Stalling Wedge *Ninja Doubling-Baton *Ninja Rings *Ninja Numchucks *Ninja Sai Powers *Ninja Air Fist *Ninja Rage *Art of Healing *Art of Disguise *Earth Attack Trivia *The Ninja's physical appearance doesn't seem to be limited to a particular type, from Mac Antfee's thicker, stocky build to Randy's skinnier, lanky build. Neither does his eye color. *The Ninja has some very interesting, bizarre weapons in his arsenal, like the stalling wedge and fetching ball. *No one else besides the Ninja is allowed to know any information or the identity of the Ninja and previous ninjas. The only person so far seen to have breaken the rule by knowing the current Ninja's identity and other top-secret info is Howard Weinerman. *If the current Ninja fails to his duties and doesn't follow his directions, he can be expelled from being the Ninja, which happened to Mac Antfee. *So far, there is no evidence that there has ever been a female ninja. Category:Magical Category:Ninja